


“I’ll tell you what. Every time you stand up straight, you get a kiss.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Body Image, Body Positivity, Exercising, F/M, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine being self conscious about your weight& wanting to exercise but always getting discouraged. juice works out with you & motivates you"





	“I’ll tell you what. Every time you stand up straight, you get a kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one mentions exercising and losing weight but it isn't meant as anything shameful. Still, if that's a trigger for you, please feel free to skip this one.

“Jesus Christ Juice. I’m so tired.”

Juice chuckled softly as you leaned forward and rubbed at your thighs. You hadn’t even started today’s workout and you were already dreading it, your muscles sore and tired from your workout 2 days before. You knew you had to keep at it though. You could feel how much more energy you had over these last 2 weeks. Though your body was tired, your mind was very much awake and alert. You were sleeping better at night, already finding new favorites for the smoothies and juices you made with your Old Man. You were all ready to go in the beginning but after this last set of squats, that ache was coming back.

“Take a break babe. Drink some water.”

Juice grabbed the bottle and held it to your lips, lifting it up as you drank.

“You’re doing really good babe. You aren’t getting tired nearly as quick as you were when we first started. You’re already getting stronger.”

You smiled, gulping down the last sip of water before pulling away from it, Juice taking it from your lips and setting it back on the floor.

“I just feel like I’m kinda losing motivation. I want to lose weight, I wanna feel better and lose weight. I have the energy, just not the…”

“Drive.”

“Yeah.”

Juice nodded, fully understanding. He’d been there himself plenty of times, having to work harder to pull himself from that rut. He’d always bed. In pretty good shape though and he knew it was taking so much motivation and determination from you. He was unbelievably proud of you, feeling nothing but respect for you and all the hard work you had been putting in. He knew just how to help you get back on track.

“I have an idea. You ready to start again?”

You nodded and he stood in front of you, getting ready for the last round of squats.

“I’ll tell you what. Every time you stand up straight, you get a kiss.”

“Oh come on.”

“What? It’s totally fair. For every squat, you get rewarded a kiss. If you finish the whole set, then we get to watch whatever movie you want.”

“And all the kisses I want after?”

Juice smiled and nodded, getting into position.

“You’ll get all the kisses you want. Wherever you want.”

He trailed off at the end, a husk coming over his voice. You blushed and nodded gingerly, getting into position as well. Putting your arms out, you did the first squat, puckering your lips as you stood up. Juice pressed his against yours, pulling away to let you follow up with another squat. You both kept the routine going, finishing the final set quickly. You blew out a breath as you stood again on shaky legs, a breathless laugh coming from you as Juice whistled and took you into his arms roughly.

“Look how quick you knocked those last ones out! That’s my girl!”

He spun with you softly, a large smile coming to your face as you saw the pride in his. His excitement passed onto you and you beamed, hugging him tightly.

“I get all the kisses I want now.”

“Yes you do baby. Let’s get the first one done now.”

He leaned forward and captured your lips in his, smiling as he pulled away.

“I’m proud of you babygirl. Come, get some clean clothes to put on and I’ll run you a bath. Then we can watch whatever movies you want all night.”

You nodded and smiled one last time, wiping some sweat from your forehead before you headed off to the room to get some clean clothes, Juice following behind you and heading into the bathroom to begin running the bath water with a smirk.

“My Idea worked pretty well huh? Maybe next time I’ll hang a picture of me from the ceiling in front of the treadmill.”


End file.
